starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
White Order
White Order (白の教団, Shiro no kyōdan) is the faction lead by Erebus in Asgard. Their only sole conquest is to serve under Erebus since the beginning of her reckoning, to cleanse all of humanity; due to humans being greedy, predictable, self-absorbed, and filthy. To create the world into her own image. History After the First War were neither Grim or Erebus was split into two opposite factions and several hundred years after both their own defeats. Erebus decided the only way she could establish her true world domination was to collect a following. Over the thousands of years that constantly passes, she gathers her following of prestige and high ranking mages to do her bidding since she is still too weak from the First War; residing in Asgard as she waits for the next Seiheiki to return. The White Order is passed through each family through millennia and millennia as their sole purpose is to serve Erebus. A God. Unlike the Callisto Mafia, the White Order consists of mostly mages that those under Erebus followed her through years and years of their own continued family lineage since the depths of time, thus, having strong mage bloodline; their Reistasu amount enormous. Like the Callisto Mafia, the White Order divides its power largely between its boss and her "Espada's." Those who are half Hollow and human created by Erebus to serve their undying loyalty to her every millennium. The Valkyer and Hollow have just considered her pitied soldiers. Unlike Grim, Erebus is free to leave Asgard as she'd like. Influence White Order's just said name is known to strike fear into the hearts of anyone who hears it. Ruled under Erebus's harsh, and unmerciful lead, she kills who she deems isn't worthy of having magic or the like. There are many small sub-units of White Order's influence spread across the world, which makes them a force not to be reckoned with. Erebus doesn't like humans in general, especially the one that torn the relationship between her and the other Khalid, Grim. Both humans, and the supernatural quiver before the name. Uniforms Uniforms vary from rank to rank, as well as in different positions. High ranking mages each wear a specialized, long white coat that has a silver-colored cross on the back, accenting silver lines on each side of it, silver crosses on their shoulders, and a metal Asgardian crest on their left breast. Zooey wears an altered version of this, her being a bolero jacket with the same color scheme. All other Finders wear black uniforms with silver trimmings, each one being altered to fit the specific Finders fighting style (e.g., Zooey's uniforms always featuring skirts or short shorts for bottoms to free up her legs for the use of her Dark Boots). The outfits are only uniform in that they bear an Asgardian crest on the left breast, and, more recently, aigrettes and other signs of ranking on the right and left breasts. The Generals are an exception to the color of trimmings, possessing gold trimmings instead of silver or red. Policies *Once recruited, a Mage shall not leave the Order. **They may only leave through death. *Compensation may be paid to the families of Exorcists, but contact is not permitted. *When personnel dies in the line of duty, their remains shall be cremated. The family will not be informed; this is to prevent the possibility of personnel returning as a Hollow. *All information regarding the status of White Order personnel is strictly classified. The family may not request information. *Blood relatives of Accommodators may be seized for study. *Anyone found betraying or disobeying the Order is immediately executed. *If in contact with a demon, a member of the Vatican, or any low mage, they must be executed or punishment is given. *Disobey Erebus or any of her personals is immediate death. Known Members Leader 4NJJVVSX.png|Erebus Seven Sins pg8j4wNg.png|Raven|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Raven L0RoYnBS.png|Scathach Skadi|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Sc%C3%A1thach_Ska%C3%B0i d3vBJNwp.png|Berseker|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Berserker p0By6L4w.png|Zooey Van Willenbus|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Zooey_Van_Willenbus H3der9ez.png|Ichigo Hinamori|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo_Hinamori AM2bLUBS.png|Hyde|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Hyde lfYUdGx0.png|Jekyll|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Jekyll Finders BV757Z84.png|Train Heartfilla Valkyrie Ex-Members JMF5MKB2.png|Leo Yamazaki|link=Leo Yamazaki M57PSY3V.png|Karna|link=Karna EEHXVE.png|Senri Kuna|link=Senri Kuna Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Magic